gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Club: Dubai
Midnight Club: Dubai is an open word arcade racing video game developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games. It is the first installment to the new IP. The game has a heavy focus on urban car culture, most notably tuning cars, and modifing them. The game was well received for it's singleplayer and multiplayer options. Plot The game is set in Dubai, and the player who is crowned champion in the United States is excusely invited. He soon encounters Omar, a rich businessman who drives a Lykan Hypersport. The Player must prove there dominance, and become champion of Dubai. Car List *Ford Fiesta ST (Class D) *Nissan Altima (Class D) *Daihatsu Midget 1957 (Class D) *Mercury Marauder (Class D) *Abarth 500 (Class D) *Fiat 124 Spider (Class D) *Alfa Romeo 4C (Class D) *Lexus GS 450h 2013 (Class D) *Honda Civic Type R (Class D) *Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 (Class D) *Toyota MR2 (Class D) *Datsun 240Z (Class D) *Chevrolet Colorado (Class D) *Citroen DS3 (Class D) *Mazda MX-5 Miata 2016 (Class D) *Mazda RX-8 (Class D) *Mazda RX-7 FD (Class D) *Mazda RX-7 FC (Class D) *Mazda Mazda6 (Class D) *Toyota Supra (Class D) *Toyota 2000GT (Class D) *Volkswagen Golf GTi 2013 (Class D) *Hyundai Genesis Coupe (Class D) *Hyundai Veloster Turbo (Class D) *Honda S2000 (Class D) *Chevrolet Impala SS 1964 (Class D) *Chevrolet Impala SS 1996 (Class D) *Chevrolet SS (Class D) *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 1968 (Class D) *Chevrolet Bel Air 1957 (Class D) *Chevrolet Impala Sport Sedan 1967 (Class D) *Chevrolet Impala SS 1967 (Class D) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 1969 (Class D) *Dodge Charger R/T 1969 (Class D) *Dodge Challenger R/T 1970 (Class D) *Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 (Class D) *Dodge Charger SRT-8 2012 (Class D) *Dodge Charger SRT-8 2006 (Class D) *Subaru BRZ (Class D) *Hummer H1 Alpha (Class D) *Chevrolet Sonic RS (Class D) *Ford Focus ST (Class D) *Ford Focus RS 2009 (Class C) *Ford Focus RS 2016 (Class C) *Lexus IS-F (Class C) *Lexus RC-F (Class C) *Honda VFR1200F (Class C) *Honda Interceptor (Class C) *Subaru WRX STi (Class C) *RAM 1500 Sport (Class C) *Infiniti Q60 (Class C) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (Class C) *Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 (Class C) *Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-X (Class C) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 (Class C) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 (Class C) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 (Class C) *Nissan 240SX S14 (Class C) *Nissan 180SX S13 (Class C) *Nissan 300ZX Z32 (Class C) *Chrysler 300 SRT-8 2012 (Class C) *Volkswagen Phaeton (Class C) *Volkswagen Jetta GLI 2015 (Class C) *Audi TT 2015 (Class C) *Audi S5 (Class C) *Audi S5 Sportback (Class C) *Audi S4 2015 (Class C) *Audi S3 2015 (Class C) *Nissan 370Z Z34 (Class C) *Ford Mustang GT 2015 (Class C) *Chevrolet Camaro SS 1969 (Class C) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 2015 (Class C) *Chevrolet Camaro SS 2016 (Class C) *Cadillac Escalade (Class C) *Lincoln Navigator (Class C) *Audi RS Q3 (Class C) *Audi SQ5 (Class C) *Audi Q7 2005 (Class C) *Audi Q7 2015 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz G65 AMG (Class C) *Mercedes Benz S600 W140 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz S55 AMG W220 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz S65 AMG W221 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz S65 AMG Coupe W222 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz S63 AMG W222 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz SL500 R129 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz SL600 R230 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG R231 (Class C) *Ford F-150 Raptor 2017 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz C63 AMG (Class C) *BMW M4 F82 (Class C) *BMW M3 E30 (Class C) *BMW M3 E36 (Class C) *BMW M3 E46 (Class C) *BMW M3 E92 (Class C) *BMW M3 F80 (Class C) *BMW i8 (Class C) *BMW Z4 E86 (Class C) *BMW Z4 E89 (Class C) *Tesla Model S P85D (Class B) *Tesla Roadster (Class B) *Audi R8 E-Tron (Class B) *Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSI quattro 2009 (Class B) *Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSI quattro 2016 (Class B) *Audi S8 1998 (Class B) *Audi S8 2006 (Class B) *Audi S8 2015 (Class B) *BMW M5 2013 (Class B) *BMW 745i E65 (Class B) *BMW 750i F01 (Class B) *Aprilia RSV4 (Class B) *Aprilia Tuono V4R (Class B) *Ducati 899 Panigale (Class B) *Shelby GT350R 2016 (Class B) *Ford Shelby Cobra Concept 2004 (Class B) *RUF 3800S (Class B) *RUF Turbo Florio (Class B) *Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8 2012 (Class B) *Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8 2006 (Class B) *Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged 2006 (Class B) *Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged 2013 (Class B) *Land Rover Range Rover Evoque Coupe (Class B) *Lamborghini Urus (Class B) *BMW M6 F12 (Class B) *BMW M6 E63 (Class B) *Cadillac ATS-V (Class B) *Aston Martin DB9 (Class B) *Aston Martin V12 Vantage S (Class B) *Aston Martin DB5 (Class B) *Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat (Class A) *Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat (Class A) *RUF RGT-8 (Class A) *Kawasaki Ninja H2 (Class A) *Ducati Panigale R 1299 (Class A) *Ducati Monster S2R (Class A) *Lightning LS-218 (Class A) *BMW S1000RR (Class A) *Nissan GT-R (Class A) *Acura NSX (Class A) *Ferrari 488 GTB (Class A) *Ferrari FF (Class A) *Ferrari LaFerrari (Class A) *Ferrari F12berlinetta (Class A) *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 C7 (Class A) *Dodge Viper GTS (Class A) *Ford GT 2017 (Class A) *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (Class A) *Mercedes Benz AMG GT (Class A) *Lamborghini Murcielago LP 670-4 SV (Class A) *Lamborghini Huracan LP 610-4 (Class A) *Lamborghini Miura SV (Class A) *Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 (Class S) *Pagani Huayra (Class S) *McLaren 650S (Class S) *RUF CTR-3 (Class S) *Lykan Hypersport (Class S) *Bugatti Chiron (Class S) *Koenigsegg Regera (Class S) Trivia *This is another popular idea from the Midnight Club community. Category:Open World Category:PS4 Games Category:Midnight Club Category:Rockstar Games Category:Racing Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games